1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a television card. More particularly, the present invention relates to a television card with an Express Card connector and a USB connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Using computer to receive and display TV signals has become a popular computer application. Once a television card is applied to a computer, cable or wireless TV program signals can be transformed into signals that can be displayed by a computer such that a computer user does not have to buy an extra TV for watching TV programs.
There are several types of communication interfaces for computer systems, including interfaces for a television card, such as the television card of the Express Card Connector or USB connector. For a television card supplier, one television card of one more different communication connector, a different type of product, needs more marketing, research, development and manufacturing costs. It would be disadvantageous to manage television cards with different types of communication connectors.